Gritar
by Andie Mosby
Summary: Se puede decir simplemente que terminó.


**L**os personajes de ¿ya se lo saben, no?

* * *

****

**Gritar**

Todo había terminado, no había más en la relación, se había acabado todo eso que un día sentimos o fingimos sentir. Es irónico y estúpido pensar que las cosas fluirán fácilmente de ahora en adelante, yo quería creerlo pero las cosas son más complicadas cuando ha sido sólo uno de los dos el que ha dado la relación por terminada.  
Es difícil y doloroso.

_Esta es la forma en la que amamos, cómo si fuera para siempre. Para después vivir el resto de nuestras vidas, pero no juntos._

¿Qué esperabas que te dijera, Shaoran? ¿Esperabas, acaso, que entendiera tus sentimientos y te diera un abrazo cordial? Tal vez esperabas que te sonriera en memoria de los buenos tiempos y simplemente dejar ir lo que ya no tenía un futuro… eso fue lo que hice.

_Necesito ayuda, atención para parar esta tentación de gritar._

Tengo que confesar que no supe cómo reaccionar ante eso. Yo creía que éramos felices. Tu mirada era dulce y esperaba ser comprendida al momento en que me contabas todos tus sentimientos, me da risa al recordar como muchos de nuestros compañeros te creían un ser inhumano ¡si te escucharan hablar de ella ya no pensarían así! No supe qué hacer, yo sólo agaché mi cabeza y contuve el llanto, siempre había tenido la creencia de que si llorabas enfrente de la persona que te está abandonando lo ínsitas a quedarse, lo obligas, y yo no quería eso, era tu decisión. No había nada más que objetar o reclamar.

_Tú eres todo lo que he querido, tu eres todo lo que he necesitado, eres tú. Tú eres todo lo que he querido y amarte es lo único correcto que hacer._

Yo quería gritarte que te quedaras, que no te fueras, que yo buscaría todas las razones para hacerte feliz, que te amaba y sin ti mi vida no tenía sentido, pero no lo hice, te sonreí y te pedí un último beso en honor al amor que tanto te tenía. Fue el peor error de todos, no quería soltar tus labios, no quería abandonar tu cabello revuelto, quería despeinarte aún más, quería morderte y hacerte todas esas cosas prohibidas y malas que hicimos tantas veces, sentí morir cuando te alejaste.

_Tú y yo, solíamos estar juntos, cada día juntos, siempre. Realmente siento que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo, no puedo creer que este pueda ser el final_

Que bonito final para una relación que se creía sin fin, sonreí unas cuantas veces más y simplemente te vi marchar. ¡Me alegra que no hayas volteado atrás! Me hubieras visto muerta, derrotada y tal vez la mejor palabra sea abandonada.

Sakura abandonada por Shaoran.

Me quedé ahí un tiempo más, no supe cuanto ni me interesó saber, me sentía valiente por no haber derramado una sola lagrima. Mi mascara lucía perfecta y deslumbrante, ni siquiera tú Shaoran hubieras notado lo triste que estaba.  
Pero realmente no había razón para fingir, allí no había nadie.

_A medida que morimos, los dos, tú y yo, con la cabeza en mis manos me siento y lloro_

¿Cuántos suspiros habré contado en mi trayecto a casa? ¿cuánto de ti se fue en cada uno de ellos?

Tal vez nada.

Sonreí estúpidamente al notar que no había nadie en casa, ¡imagínalo, Shaoran, mi hermano te podría matar con mi estado de muerto viviente! Me alegré mucho por ti de que pudieras seguir con vida.

Subí los escalones con pesadumbre y tomé aire antes de entrar a mi habitación. Tal vez ahí morí otro poco.

Mi garganta ardió cuando reconoció tu perfume impregnado en la habitación, mi corazón se paró al recordar todos los momentos vividos, mis rodillas de quejaron cuando sintieron la fría madera del piso golpearlas violentamente y yo creí que moriría inundada en mis propias lagrimas. Alicia y ese extraño país no habían sido nunca tan real.

_Es tan pobre mi presente que se endeuda soñando y es tan rico el pasado que aún sigo recordando._

Fui muy tonta, Shaoran, llegué al que consideraba mi santuario sin antes darme cuenta de que ya no pertenecía sólo a mí.  
Estaba derrotada, vencida. Sólo quería morir, y tú te reías de mí en todas esas fotografías regadas por la habitación, los felpudos me miraban apenados y mi gato pasaba para ver si aún tenía vida.

_A veces lloro tan fuerte para suplicar, tan enfermo y cansado de los golpes innecesarios._

Pero pues, ¿qué es la vida? Dicen que puedes renacer y morir una y otra vez a lo largo de tu vida. Que naces con ideas nuevas, metas, pensamientos. Y mueres cada que una etapa acaba.

Yo estaba muerta, pero las cosas no seguirían así, recordé tus besos, tu mirada, abrazos y caricias, recordé tu voz diciendo "Te amo" y supe que esto no había terminado.

Las cosas terminarán cuando te vea como amigo y pueda contarte como es que me siento y cómo es que te sientes. Las cosas van a terminar el día que deje de llorarle a tu fotografía, que deje de pensarte, de amarte.  
Realmente no se ha acabado.

_Un tiempo de inocencia, un tiempo de confidencias, hace mucho tiempo, podría ser, tengo una fotografía, conserva tus recuerdos, es todo lo que te ha dejado._

* * *

**De mí:** Bueno, si me conocen bien sabrán que todas (casi) mis historias son así. Amo las cosas tristes, originalmente era para un concurso de cual no gané nada (razones obvias) Pero me gusta mucha y sin duda lo considero el fic que me hizo aprender una importante lección... a ver si alguno de ustedes me las dice. Las cursivitas son letras de canciones, a continuación la lista.

** Happy Ending - Mika**  
**When it all falls apart – The veronicas**  
**I'll see it trough - Texas**  
**Don't speak - No doubt**  
**Bookends - Simon & Garfunkel**  
**I don't love you - MCR**  
**Qué voy a hacer conmigo - Ricardo Arjona**

Espero les haya gustado :)


End file.
